lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
LEGO LORD OF THE RINGS: THE VIDEO GAME This Video Game is based on all three Lotr films. The main hub is Rivendell. To go to the first film, go to the Council table. To go to the second film, go to Arwen's bed chamber, to go to the third film, go to the shards of Narsil. There are 5 levels in each film Intro: The Plains of Gorgoroth Elrond and Isildur cut the evil ring to rule all from Sauron's hands but passes into other hands. The Fellowship of the Ring 1.Bilbo's Party Merry and Pippin get into the Fireworks 2.Journey to Bree Frodo and his friends must take the evil ring to Bree but Ringwraiths chase them. 3.Ringwraiths The RIngwraiths have caught Frodo and his friends at Weathertop but Aragorn fights the Ringwraiths off. 4.Moria Hobbits, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir must take the ring through Moria due to Saruman. 5.The Fellowship Breaks After Gandalf dies(maybe), Frodo & Sam leave due to Ring greed and the Fellowship breaks due to Uruk Hai. The Two Towers 1.The Ring Goes East Gollum(who wants the ring in secret) leads Frodo and Sam through Mountains and Marshes to Mordor. 2.Fangorn & Rohan Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli pursue Merry and Pippin through Fangorn but meet up with Gandalf to help Rohan. 3.Frodo in Osgiliath Faramir captures Frodo, Sam, and Gollum, takes them to Gondor, but lets them go after Ringwraiths attack. 4.Defending Helm's Deep Saruman sieges Helms Deep, Rohan. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Elves, Gandalf and Eomer help Rohan win. 5.The Fall of Isengard Angry with Saruman, Treebeard, Merry, and Pippin attack Isengard with Ents. The Return of the King 1.Osgiliath & Minas Tirith Gandalf, Pippin, and Faramir help defned Osgiliath and light the beacons to request Rohan's aid to Gondor. 2.The Pass into Mordor Gollum betrays Frodo to Shelob, the Giant spider for the ring but Sam's not about to let that happen. 3.Dead Traitors Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli want an army of traitors to Isildur to help Gondor with Aragorn, the new king. 4.Battle of Gondor Pippin and Gandalf stop Denethor and defend Minis Tirith while Eowen, Merry and Rohan help. Traitors help. 5.The Mouth & Eye of Sauron Die While the victors of the battle distract Sauron, Frodo and Sam fight Gollum, destroy the ring and end all evil. Cutscenes The Last Alliance Intro: All races get rings of power but Sauron creates THE RING(Not Horror Movie) and the Dwarves get crushed by rocks, Elves run cowardly into the forest, and Nine Kings of Men turn into Ringwraiths. Last Alliance goes into Mordor and fights off Sauron's forces. Gil-Galad, Elendil, Elrond, and Isildur all team up and do fist bumps. Midtro: After Gil Galad and Elendil get whacked in the face by Sauron. Elrond and Isildur give Sauron an Evil Eye Middle: After Sauron gets gets his ring cut off, he explodes. Elrond shows Isildur the way into Mt. Doom End: Isildur Refuses to give up the Ring and leaves Mordor but gets killed by Orcs on the way. A clock starts ticking as days go into months, years, decades, centuries, and milliniums pass. a hobbit named Smeagol steals the ring from his friend Deagol who found it in the river. Smeagol turns into Gollum and hides for 500 years until Bilbo takes it. Handheld Version LAST ALLIANCE Fellowship of the Ring 1. Shadow of the Past 2. A Knife of Dark 3. The Ring Goes South 4. The Departure of Boromir Two Towers 1. The Riders of Rohan 2. Helm's Deep 3. The Window on the West 4. Flotsam & Jetsam Return of the King 1. Shelob's Lair 2. The Passing of the Grey Company 3. Minas Tirith 4. Return of the King Bu Category:LotR